Thawing A Frozen Heart
by tjw242
Summary: (SEQUEL) Jack Frost has been tortured by Pitch Black the Nightmare King, but when he finds a mysterious girl in the mountains with powers like him, will she be able to help him overcome his past without falling in love? So what happens when Pitch returns to hurt Jack more than ever, now that he knows where Jack's heart lies? (Contains references to non-kiddie themes!) [A Jelsa Fic]
1. DAY 1 (The Eskimo-ette?)

****So, this is the start of my Jelsa FanFic. ****Pitch**** is the bad guy, Jelsa are the lovers, yaddayadda, give us the story!**

**Woah, slow down there, there's a ****few**** things you need to know! ****Like****, if you read the prequel to this, you'll ****know**** Jack and ****Pitch**** got a little heated, but to set things straight, Jack only became psychologically dependant on Pitch. Jack still hates him. As for Pitch hating Jack, I guess we'll have to find out :D**

**Also, if you're coming from the last story, prepare for longer chapters, but there'll still be 7 for the seven days, though they might be split.**

**Okej, can we have den jävla ****historien nu?**

**One more thing, (Elsa swears in Swedish) the timeline is that Jack is a certified Guardian, but it's Elsa's era, so about a century or so after his death. **

**Nu tack?**

**Njut :D**

**I don't own any characters from Rise Of The Guardians nor Frozen.****

_DAY 1_

A giant castle made of ice.

Jack was extremely interested, so much so that he forgot about why he was in the mountains in the first place. While trying to rescue a friend, Jack had been captured and tortured by Pitch Black the Nightmare King. The Winter Spirit had left the safety of the Guardians, knowing he would never belong with them again after what he'd been through. He ran away into the mountains, not knowing what to do next, but a giant ice castle was an alright start.

He slowly moved toward the beam of ice that had caught his staff and saved him from falling into an icy crevice. Jack didn't know if he would've had the strength to fly out from a fall like that.

The ice formed a beautiful, elegant staircase that lead to the main doors of the castle. Jack carefully walked up it, marvelling at how the ice held his weight. When he reached the top, he lightly pushed one of two big doors open.

Inside, Jack saw two curving staircases leading up to the second floor, and three doorways leading into different rooms on the first floor. The chandelier above him was simply breathtaking. Jack walked over to the centrepiece in-between the stairs- a totally frozen water fountain. He touched the small droplets suspended in the air, totally clueless as to how something this beautiful could have come into existence. Maybe the Man in the Moon had known Jack was leaving the Guardians, and knew he needed somewhere to stay. No, that wasn't really Manny's style to interfere so much- and even if the Man in the Moon would speak to Jack, he'd say Jack was still a Guardian and not to abandon his friends.

While Jack was in deep thought as to the origin of the palace, he didn't think about an owner. With a flurry of cold air from a blizzard brewing outside, the two main doors flung open. Jack spun around, and for a moment suspected Pitch would be there. Wielding his staff in front of him, Jack became even more bewildered as an eskimo walked through the door, lugging a large sled piled with canvas sacks. Jack relaxed and lowed his staff- the figure was obviously human, but he most certainly didn't want to find out this palace was some kind of resort for mortals.

The eskimo pulled back its hood to reveal platinum hair and striking icy eyes. _An_ _eskimo-ette, _Jack corrected himself. The young woman was about Jack's age, but her eyes carried as much sadness and loneliness as Jack's. She pulled a long plait out of the back of her jacket, laying it across her left shoulder in a motion Jack could tell she'd practised a lot. Her hair was decorated with small colourful bits of ice. _Strange decoration for a human, _Jack thought, _the cold mustn't bother her._

Snow fell off her shoulders as she set about dragging the sled into the first of the three doors, which Jack followed her through. It was strange- the way she moved, almost as if she was hesitant to use her hands.

'Let me guess, your fingers are numb from the cold? That may have been my fault.' Jack said aloud, knowing she couldn't hear him. The girl stopped unpacking the bags and turned around, looking right where Jack was standing. She slightly turned her head, as if she _had_ heard something. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, but Jack had taught himself to not build hope of a human ever seeing him, even when he was so convinced they could. His theory was proved, just as he was about to speak again, the girl took off back to the front door, holding her hood back above her head with one hand. Jack followed in fast pursuit. She carefully traced her way around to the back of the castle, and furrowed about in the snow. Jack was right- the cold didn't seem affect her a bit. After a few seconds, she stood up and headed back inside. She stalked right into the kitchen, holding something at her chest. She grabbed one of the sacks off the sled with her free hand and shook it empty. Potatoes spilled everywhere. Jack was extremely intrigued, and saw the reason for her hurry as she lay a small, dark bird in the folds of the fabric. It was shivering and its toes were all curled up, and the young woman stroked one finger along its neck while crooning a song in a strange language Jack had never heard before. With each note, the girl's audience (including the guest she couldn't see) relaxed more and more.

'There we go, little one.' She said quietly as the bird drifted off to sleep, 'I'm Elsa.'

Jack smiled, 'Hi Elsa,' He whispered back. Her voice was beautiful, and Jack considered staying around just to hear her sing again. He even considered using his powers on the bird so she could comfort it again. _No, _Jack thought, _that's something Pitch would do; not me. _

As it was with any human, she couldn't see Jack, and paid no attention to him as she whirled around the small kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with melted snow, and another with what looked like finely chopped corn kernels. She set them down by the sleeping bird and stood back with a small smile on her face. Her smile was as beautiful as her singing. Jack decided he would definitely stick around.

Elsa unpacked the rest of the contents of the sled, putting everything in its place. She was so organised it took her nearly the rest of the afternoon to finish, and though Jack loved watching her move so elegantly, he also liked fun. As Elsa climbed the staircase to go to what Jack suspected was her bedroom, he conjured a snowball at her from the rafters. It hit her square in the back of the head, and she turned around in a flurry of snowflakes. Jack laughed and flew to the other wall, hitting her again from the side.

Jack's laughing stopped as he saw her terrified expression. The castle walls took on a different light, more yellow.

'The sun's setting already?' Jack asked her, but she was too busy looking at her hands. He suddenly became worried that he may've hurt her, and rushed forward to see her hands. There was nothing wrong with them other than that they were shaking like crazy.

'Please, please don't be acting up again,' Elsa's voice hitched as she pleaded to the air.

'I'm sorry…' Jack whispered, not caring about anything other than that he'd upset her.

_Why do I only hurt people? _He asked himself.

Jack stood in front of Elsa, and grasped her hands in his. Strangely, her hands were equally as cold.

_Wait what?!_

Jack's eyes snapped open to meet Elsa's terrified expression- she was looking at him! He squeezed her hands tighter- he could feel them, she could see him?! A laugh of joy rose out of his throat, just as an icy blast shot him backwards. He landed hard on his back, sliding on the icy floor to hit the doors. The pain in his ribs flared up again, but he didn't care- he shook the snow away from his vision to see Elsa disappearing up the stairs.

'Wait!' He cried. In his joy, his staff must've accidentally fired. Jack's happiness turned to dismay as he realised he may have _seriously_ hurt her this time. He sprinted up the stairs to see her quivering in the centre of the upper room. A large mirror separated them.

'Hold on! Lemme-'

_'__What_ _are you?!'_ She screamed, holding her hands in his direction.

'I'm Jack Frost,' Jack said, laying his staff on the ground and lowering his hands in defence, 'you may've read about me.'

Elsa's eyes narrowed.

'Are you kidding me?' She sneered. Her voice wasn't as lovely now. Jack chuckled.

'You're probably scared-' Elsa nodded, 'and feeling pretty defenceless-' Jack began.

'Oh, I'm not defenceless.' Elsa said. She waved her hands and a bright explosion of snow erupted from her direction. Jack had just enough time to duck behind the mirror in the centre of the room as his idle staff was blown down the stairs.

'I'm not here to hurt you!' He yelled over the sudden roar.

'Then why are you here?!' She yelled back, even though the power display was over. Jack lay his head on the cool surface of the mirror.

'I just… Needed to get away from my family.' He said quietly, but Elsa apparently heard.

'I guess… I guess I can relate to that.' Was all she said. They stood there for a few moments, and sudden realisation hit Jack.

'Wait, _you just made it snow!' _He yelled. Elsa hugged her hands to her chest, now looking very self-conscious.

'If you're Jack Frost I expected you to be kind of used to that.' She said. A thought hit Jack.

'We could have incredible snowball fights.' He said in all seriousness. Elsa burst out laughing, and so did Jack as he felt the hostile air disappear from the room.

'How did you get those powers?' He asked.

'Well, it's kind of a long story…' Elsa mumbled.

'Okay, wait here _one second._' Jack said, and raced down the stairs as fast as he could and came back with his staff. He gently struck it against the ground, and snow began to fall from the ceiling.

Elsa's mouth dropped.

'If you're some kind of Snow Queen I expected you to be used to that,' He said jokingly, but Elsa cringed at his comment.

'I'm not a queen of anything…' She said. She seemed to get lost in a memory for a moment, and Jack watched her, intrigued.

Lighting struck outside, jolting both of them to reality.

'I can't kick _Jack Frost_ out into a storm like that,' She said bashfully, 'would you like to stay the night?' She offered, along with a small smile.

Jack smiled back, along with his answer.

~~~

****Hey there, how's it going? Good? That's good. Now hand over 3 reviews and the next chapter doesn't get hurt... In fact, you'll get it tomorrow :) Also, I'm on AEST when I'm posting these, so just keep that in mind :P****


	2. DAY 2 (Power Play)

****Hehe, did you guys like the Let It Go reference? :P Also, sorry for a bit of OC-ness on Elsa's part (it'll kind of be like that for the whole story), it was kind of hard to stick to her character... Anyway, in this chapter, there's more explanation of their powers, also a little hint of limey goodness and all that fluff we love (though there are darker secrets being kept...), but don't worry, Pitch will soon make an appearance :D Also, the lake mentioned is ****_not Jack's! _****Just needed to clarify that. Anyway, njut! **

**R&R?****

_DAY 2 __( did you like the Let It Go reference? powers come out, sorry for OC-ness on Elsa's part, but whole story, lake mentioned not Jack's lake, don't own)_

Jack woke up, feeling more refreshed and energetic than he had in a long time.

Last night, it became dark quickly in the mountains, and as soon as Jack accepted Elsa's offer, she rushed downstairs into the second door on the first floor. In a flash of bright light and a gust of cold air, Jack peeked his head in to see Elsa had made a large block if ice protrude from the floor. She also conjured shelves along the walls, but what struck Jack was the window. Elsa had simply thinned the ice until it was thinner than glass, but Jack knew it could stand any blizzard. The colours of the sunset refracted around Jack's new room as Elsa rushed out and back in to lay animal furs over the block of ice.

'It looks uncomfortable, but it won't be too bad for one night.' She said, brushing residual snowflakes off her hands.

'It's a lot better than what I've previously been sleeping on…' Jack said quietly.

'Sorry?' Elsa asked.

'I said, it's great, thank you.' Jack corrected himself. Elsa left for her own room. For the first time in a long time, Jack didn't have nightmares that night.

But he did wake up early. Just as the sunlight was prying through his window, Jack sprung from the bed. _Elsa was right, it was pretty comfortable._

All night long, Jack had been wondering whether or not he should tell the Guardians about this strange human. He'd eventually decided against it, feeling he needed more time away from them. _And more time with Elsa- alone. _His conscience told him.

_Shut up._

_She's in danger with you around!_

_I can protect her just fine._

_It's her funeral._

He walked to the door he believed led to her room, his bare feet making no sound on the ice. He pushed open the door with his staff and frowned at how plain her room was. She had a few books on the shelves, but not much else. He stalked over to Elsa's bed, surprised to see it vacant. Something twinkling caught the corner of his eye. Jack turned around to see Elsa standing in the doorway, frowning.

'I'm so-' 'What are yo-' They both began. Jack silently headed for the door and Elsa leaned in to shut it behind him. As he passed by, he saw what had caught his eye. A small jewelled tiara was tied to a nail in the door by a length of brown and green striped ribbon. Jack decided to not mention it, and instead focused on Elsa. Her plait was re-done, and she was already in full eskimo garb.

'Going out again, Snow Queen?' He asked. Elsa looked down at her clothes.

'Ah, yes, it's kind of my job.' She said, 'You can come with me if you like…?' She offered. Jack grinned.

'I'd love to.'

When Jack woke, his ribs didn't feel different and after the sudden take off the day before, they certainly weren't getting better. Jack followed Elsa out into the snow (trying to hide his discomfort), its surface glittering from the fall the night before. Jack could now see in the distance a human settlement, and also how high they were.

'So how'd you come by this castle?' Jack asked. He'd been thinking about it the night before, and he'd come to the conclusion that the person who must've taught Elsa her powers (surely a highly-skilled, old magician, wizened by age) must have made it.

'I made it.' She said, trudging through the snow.

'Hold up, you mean to tell me that _you _made _this?!' _Jack gestured to the ice castle receding into the distance. Elsa turned around to check that he was pointing to her castle.

'Yup.' She turned again and kept on walking, trying to keep the pride from her voice. _Jack Frost complementing what _she'd _made?_

Jack was dumbfounded but kept following her into the forest. They were moving agonisingly slowly, especially for someone who was used to flying everywhere.

'Y'know, I have a little trick that would be perfect for you to try out here,' Jack tempted. Elsa stopped walking.

'Oh?'

Jack touched his staff to the snow in front of him, and it quickly iced over. He stepped onto the new slab and kept walking. Soon, he had an icy path leading from him to Elsa.

'Try it,' He urged.

'Why?' She frowned. She was not ready to risk losing her powers this close to Arendelle- last night had simply been for Jack.

_On a first-name basis, now are we?_

_Shut up._

Jack laughed and took a run-up onto the ice, and slid all the way back to Elsa.

'For speeds' sake is why,' He said, giggling at Elsa's expression. She was definitely impressed, but was determined to keep her own.

'I think I can take it a step further…' She said suggestively. Jack's eyebrows went up in question. Elsa kicked off her snow boots, then leaned down and held her hand over her foot for a second. Jack was about to ask what she was doing when she straightened up and carefully placed her foot on the ice. Jack stared at the beautiful ice skate that now covered Elsa's foot. She laughed at his expression and made a matching second. She stood up on the ice uneasily. She hadn't skated with anyone for a long time. She hadn't skated at all, in fact, since…

'You ready?' Jack called. Elsa looked up at the Winter Spirit who was already pulling her after him down the path. They steadily picked up speed, and with Jack making the path and Elsa shouting directions at him, they got over the mountain ridge in a few minutes. By the time Elsa called to him to pull over, they were both hysterically laughing, and didn't mind when they simply fell off the end of the path. It just so happened that Elsa fell on top of Jack. They laughed for a bit more, then looked each other in the eye for a moment. Elsa rolled off of Jack, who didn't mind the hurt in his ribs back, and they both got to their feet. They had landed on a small pond which was iced over, surrounded by spruce trees.

'Jack, that was pretty incredible.' She said. Jack blushed as much as the Winter Guardian could.

'Too bad I can't make _proper_ ice_,_' Jack mulled. Elsa frowned.

'So what exactly _is_ your power?' Elsa asked.

'Well, I can freeze anything over with this guy,' He touched his staff to the ice, and silvery fern patterns frosted over the surface, 'and I can control snow through wind, and also wind through the snow.' A gust swirled around them with the flick of Jack's staff, 'Or something like that…'

The breeze picked up Elsa's hair, and her eyes followed its path.

'I can bewitch the spirit of Fun in anyone,' Elsa's eyebrows rose, 'and I can fly…' That got Elsa's attention.

'I'm sorry, what?' She asked, bewildered. Jack laughed.

'It's an aspect of controlling the Wind.' He chuckled, and summoning as much energy as he could, he soared up to a nearby spruce bough. Elsa was too distracted watching him that she fell over on the ice, and Jack floated back down to help her up.

'Jack, you can't believe how amazing that is!' She said, getting to her feet.

'Well, I think you could do it if you tried,' Jack said. Elsa thought about it. If she could simply move ice, why couldn't she move some ice with someone standing on it? She focused her powers on the skates on her feet, and moved them up. Elsa rose into the air, but she instantly lost her balance and fell toward Jack. He caught her and they both laughed.

'Don't worry, that happened to me, too!' Jack laughed. When they were done, Elsa dissolved her skates.

'So where did you get your powers?' She asked.

'I'm Jack Frost! I was… Y'know, _born_ with them.' Jack chose his words carefully.

'And that might have something to do with the "Spirit Of Fun" you spoke of, too?' She asked, but Jack internally panicked. He didn't want Elsa to know about his second life as a Guardian, if he told her that he's immortal and constantly fighting the forces of darkness (and also he's pretty much a zombie), that might put a bit of a dimmer on future conversations.

'Hold up now, that's enough questions on your behalf, I think it's my turn,' Jack said cheekily, and Elsa's giggle made the Winter Spirit warm inside.

'What could you possibly want to know about a girl who lives on a mountain?' She said.

'I said it's my turn for questions,' Jack said sneakily, and Elsa bit her lip- insinuating he should go on.

'Speaking of living on a mountain, what's with that?' He asked, 'The town's pretty close, I'm sure they'd accept you, if not make you their Queen!' He said flamboyantly. Elsa giggled nervously.

'I'm not so sure about that…' She said, her expression darkening. Jack could tell he'd struck a chord.

_Good going, snowflake. What are you gonna do now?_

After an awkward moment, Jack gently grasped her hands and lay them on his shoulders. Elsa frowned as if to say: _What do you think you're doing there? _Jack tentatively wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist, and they began to sway to invisible music. Elsa relaxed and let Jack lead.

'Well, Mr. Frost, I am simply a mountain girl who still needs food, so I can't live _too_ far away from Arendelle.' The name tasted bitter in her mouth. Elsa didn't want Jack to know about the life she used to lead in Arendelle, nor why she had to leave it. She didn't want the Lord of Winter itself to know she had such little control over her powers- it would kind of put a weird air over future meetings. In fact, she'd even lied about her going to Arendelle; she got her supplies from _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (And Sauna!)-_ she hadn't seen any Arendellians since the accident.

'Well, Snow Queen, maybe we can go down there sometime, you and me? Show me around, soak up some frosty goodness?' Jack taunted. Elsa faked a laugh.

'Maybe!'

As they stopped talking, Elsa became more in tune with how they were dancing. She had never been so close to someone else for such a long period of time, and before she realised what she was doing, she felt her body pressing against Jack's. She was mortified until she felt him press back, then she bit her lip to hide a cheeky grin.

****So what did you guys think? Review please?**

**Things will ****definitely****be heating up in the next one, with an appearance from ****Pitch, and after that... Well, we'll just have to see :D**

**I only got one review (though very enthusiastic, thanks to Feyfa14Frost c; ) so I'm not raising the blackmail amount, but if you want the next chapter in... 60 minutes from when I publish this one, I'm gonna need two reviews, Mmm-kay, starting... Now!**

**Caio!****


	3. DAY 3 (The King's Return)

****Repost, I have no idea why it came out as pure code the first time :\ Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! It's the return of Pitch! Ya- I mean, no, what a shame. **

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians nor Frozen****

_DAY 3_

'So what is your job anyway? Since I'm pretty sure I took you away from it yesterday.' Jack asked Elsa the next morning as she fed the baby bird bits of corn.

'Well, to be honest, I find… Lost things.' She said.

'Like what?' Jack asked.

'Well, like this little guy,' She patted the bird's head, 'I just like protecting people who don't think they can protect themselves.' She said, trying to hide her pride.

'I sometimes find kids, and they'll be half frozen to death, the poor things. But, I take them back here, and once they're fixed up, I help them find their way back.' She turned to Jack with a smile.

Jack returned it weakly. _Please, please Manny, don't tell me this girl's going to become a Guardian._ He prayed. _If she does she'll find out I lied to her, please…_

'Jack?' Elsa's voice snapped him out of his plea, 'The bird's done.' She said. Jack frowned.

'Like, done? Ready to go?' He asked. Elsa laughed, and it was so beautiful Jack didn't mind it being directed at him. She selected a cupboard on the far side of the kitchen, and placed the bird in there, tucking it into its little canvas bed.

'No, it'll be a few more days before that.' She said, gazing at the bird with utmost love. Jack marvelled at that- how she could take care of something that couldn't even say thank you back.

'Well, you see the gratitude in different ways.' Elsa said, turning to Jack with a small smile. Jack realised he'd spoken aloud. He was about to laugh to hide his embarrassment, but it was cut short as Jack clutched his side in pain.

'Jack?' Elsa asked, 'What's wrong?' Jack was obviously in some kind of discomfort.

'Nothing, it's… I'm fine.' He growled through clenched teeth. Elsa would've believed him if he wasn't doubled over in pain.

'Jack, let me help.' She insisted, but Jack stayed quiet. Elsa took that as a yes. Her cool hands snaked up inside Jack's worn hoodie to where his hands were on the outside. She gasped when she felt how much Jack's bones protruded, and her breath caught again as she felt a bump in his side that definitely wasn't meant to be there.

'Jack?' Elsa said seriously. Jack looked at her.

'Yeah, Snow Queen?' He mumbled. He looked so pathetic, leaning on Elsa's kitchen bench out of pain, so Elsa felt especially bad for this next bit.

'Sorry.' She said quickly, and shoved the butt of her hand into Jack's ribs. Jack head a sickening _pop_ and then only felt searing pain as he fell to the floor. Jack blinked in and out of consciousness as he saw Elsa disappear and reappear before him. Just as he thought he was handling the searing, Elsa leaned over him and suddenly there was a piercing cold into his side. That put Jack out properly.

Jack was back in Pitch's lair. The second he opened his eyes into the soul-crushing darkness, he was once again reduced to the chained-up child he was when Pitch had him. Jack fumbled with the chain at his leg, trying to convince himself it was just a dream. Pitch's laughter resounded all around him.

_'Oh Jack,' _Pitch purred slowly, 'your fear is one of the sweetest things I've ever tasted.'

Jack looked on in horror as Pitch Black the Nightmare King materialised in front of him. Jack stood up, determined he could stand his ground, even if it was just a dream of a memory.

'I'd hoped you would've realised by now, Jack, the darkness is _my_ realm, and if it's dark in your dream, well…' He laughed- a terrifying sound. Jack's fear set in stone as he realised this wasn't just a dream of a memory, _it was the actual Pitch._ The Nightmare King chuckled at Jack's understanding. Pitch rematerialised right in front of Jack's face- he was cornered.

'See at first, Jack, I was sad that you were gone,' Jack heard real emotion in Pitch's voice for a second, 'but now, just like you, I'm only angry.' Jack was paralysed as Pitch wrapped a dark hand around Jack's throat.

'I said I'd see you _winter spirits_ again soon, Jack, and I have to thank you for leading me right to her.'

Images of Elsa's castle flickered through Jack's mind as Pitch extracted the information out of him. The pain of resisting Pitch's power was like experiencing all of his tortures all over again. Jack tried to shove Pitch away from him just as Pitch released his hold on the nightmare, and Jack came back to consciousness to see himself standing over Elsa who was on the ground. He was holding his staff like he was about to strike her. The stress of the dream and the pain of his side forced Jack to tumble to the ground again, and even though Jack was pretty sure he was about to hurt Elsa, she still rushed over to him and tried to make him as comfortable as possible, using her powers again to curb the swelling in his ribs.

'Are you okay?' He croaked.

'I'm fine, it's just…' Jack felt Elsa's tears hit his sleeve.

'Did I hurt you?' He asked. Elsa sniffed, withdrawing her powers.

'Just rest, Jack.' She said, and everything faded to black.

Jack Frost woke again when it was just turning dark. Elsa had used her powers to make the walls become luminescent, so while it was still dim, Jack wasn't so much reminded of Pitch's lair.

_Pitch! _Jack scolded himself. How could he give away the position of Elsa's castle like that? And in his state he was in no condition to defend Elsa.

_"I'm not defenceless," _

One of her earliest statements made Jack smile, but then again she'd never met Pitch Black. Jack hoisted himself upright on his new bed, and though the pain in his chest was horrible, he could feel his ribs were at least in the right places. He swiped his staff from where Elsa had propped it up, and leaned on it as he made his way into the kitchen.

Elsa stood at the counter, holding a spoon in her left hand and half a dozen icicles suspended in the air from her right hand. She brought the spoon to her lips, thought for a moment, then nodded. The grabbed a carrot, set it on the bench, and flicked the shards of ice through it- it was diced in under a second and she added it to a huge pot over the fire pit in the back of the room. When she walked back from the pot to the bench she noticed Jack.

'Oh! Here, sit down!' She gently pulled him over to a chair and gave him an apologetic look.

'Sorry- about that before…' Jack waved his hand to say he was fine.

'Are _you_ okay?' He asked her. Elsa turned away, like she was embarrassed.

'Yes Jack, I'm fine- I was just a little freaked out, is all.' Elsa saved Jack having to speak again.

'When you collapsed, that's pretty much what I thought would happen, but as soon as I got you on the bed, it was like you were having a nightmare. You kept saying: "Pitch!" and I didn't know what to do.' Jack felt pretty bad that he had scared her.

'But, that wasn't all, Jack. After a bit of that, your eyes snapped open and you grabbed you staff.' Jack saw her shudder, 'Jack, your eyes weren't right- they were amber yellow, and I knew something was wrong. Then you said: "I'll see you Winter spirits soon" in a voice most certainly not yours, and when you pushed me I thought I was going to have to use my powers, but you woke up in time.' She said, looking at her hands. Jack would've comforted her, but his ribs hurt too much.

'I'm sorry,' He said quietly, and Elsa turned to face him.

'I don't want sorry, I want an explanation! It's obvious he meant _you _and _me_ as Winter Spirits, but who is _he, _Jack? Who is Pitch?' Elsa said, pulling a chair up to Jack so she could sit with him. When Jack didn't answer, she did something unexpected. Elsa leaned in close to Jack, close enough so that their lips could touch easily. Jack was incredibly tempted, but after a few seconds he pulled away. He most definitely could not get involved with Snow Queen, not when he'd put her in this much danger. Elsa sighed inwardly.

'Jack, you said something about Pitch torturing you and killing your friends.' She said squarely.

Jack's attention snapped back to her, understanding what she was trying to say.

'Jack please, I have a right to know. Who is Pitch?' She asked, her voice cracking out of pity for him. After a moment, he nodded in defeat. He painfully cleared his throat.

'Elsa, there are certain figures of this world who represent everything that goes on around us. These are called Guardians, and consist of the Easter Bunny; the Tooth Fairy; North, though you probably know him as Santa Claus; and myself.' He finished. Jack saw Elsa slightly frown, but could tell she was trying to keep an open mind.

'And they… _represent_ what?' She asked.

'Consecutively; hope, memories, wonder, and fun. We all protect traits in children, and help them flourish against the forces of darkness, fear and despair that Pitch controls.'

_'Pitch being?' _Elsa pushed. Jack took a deep breath.

'Pitch Black the Nightmare King.' Jack huffed. For a moment, everything was silent. Jack saw Elsa was scared, but she nodded for him to go on.

'Pitch had killed a former Guardian, the Sandman, when I though he killed Tooth- _the Tooth Fairy_ as well. I tried to save her but Pitch got me, which was his plan all along.' Jack's voice broke as he said he didn't need to explain how Pitch treated him, but nonetheless he was saved. Elsa's face paled as he explained the timeline.

'You mean to say that less than _ten_ days ago, you were being… _Tortured_ by the King Of Fear?'

Jack nodded, and Elsa's heart broke.

'Well, if you think that's hard to swallow, prepare yourself for the next part,' Jack said with a small chuckle. Elsa didn't think it could be _that_ bad if Jack was laughing about it.

'Yes?' She implored.

'Well…' Jack began, picking his words, but decided on a straightforward approach.

'I… Drowned over 100 years ago, and was brought back as a Guardian. I don't age and these powers were given to me by the very first Guardian- the Man in the Moon. He kind of runs the Guardians.'

Jack gave Elsa a moment to let that sink in.

Elsa finally admitted it to herself: she'd been hoping Jack would stay forever, but now it seemed like _"forever_"might be more than she could promise.

'I… I- umm,' She began, looking at her hands, 'I actually _was _Queen of Arendelle.' Jack's expression made her admission worthwhile.

_Of course- the crown! _Jack scolded himself for joking so much.

'I was born with my powers, but I could never control them. There was this huge incident with my sister…' Elsa paused to catch her breath, 'Even though we figured it out, they still kicked me out after my powers were still acting up.'

Jack was speechless- he may not know who he was in his former life, but at least his powers worked with him in his new one.

'For every different body part my powers can hit, there's a reaction- Frozen heart, frozen head, hands, eyes…'

Jack didn't know what to say- he'd been a fool for joking so much about Elsa's former life.

'It's burning,' He said. Elsa's eyes widened and she moved around to check Jack's wound.

'Really? Is it bad? Did I do too much?' She asked, but Jack was laughing too much.

'No, the soup!' He cried, and in a chorus of laughter, Elsa saved their dinner. After they'd eaten, Jack confessed he'd thought about the possibility of Manny leading him to Elsa because he thought she was to become a Guardian. Elsa scoffed.

'Really!' Jack implored, 'You'd be the Guardian of confidence, helping people, and co-Winter Spirit!' They laughed.

Elsa said Jack should rest, but he wouldn't stop asking her questions about her sister. Elsa explained how their parents died on the way to Elsa and Anna's cousin's wedding. She lost control of her powers soon after.

Jack suggested, on the topic of powers, that maybe she should try using a staff.

'Really? I suppose it makes sense if _your _staff is just a conduit.'

'How did you know that?' Jack asked. Elsa told Jack to stay where he was as she raced out of the kitchen into her own room.

_It's not like I'll be going anywhere, _Jack thought to himself. But Jack was still in a talkative mood, and hoisted himself into standing and hobbled over to the doorway of Elsa's room. She was bent over, sorting through her bookcase. She pulled out a dark blue book, and skipped over to where Jack was standing.

'I've had this since I was little- it was one of the first books I read about how to control the powers of Winter. In fact, there's quite a few chapters on you…' Elsa's excited voice droned out as Jack stared at her beautiful face.

'So you were right- I _have_ actually read about you. Actually, after reading this, I think in my head a developed a bit of a cr-'

Jack leaned in and kissed her powerfully, trying to get as close as possible. Elsa's body responded back, but she prodded him in the chest with the book. Jack gently took the offending tome out of her hands and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her more hungrily now. They undressed each other and landed on Elsa's bed, Jack planting kisses up and down Elsa's neck.

_'Jack,'_ she gasped, 'that better be your staff, and where'd you put the book?'

'I left it at the door,' Jack mumbled.

'The book?' Elsa frowned.

'My staff.'

****Hope you liked the few little lemony bits, ya pervs. Next chapter coming up soon!****


	4. DAY 4 (A Quick Visit Home)

****OK, it's the *proper* return of ****Pitch. There's quite a few PoV's so be en guard. Apology for any OC-ness, enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of The Guardians or Frozen****

_DAY 4 _

Jack's ribs didn't hurt anymore. No while he lay with Elsa in his arms, her breath against his chest, him lightly dragging his fingers through her hair. Jack couldn't help but smile as he remembered how she'd kissed him back the night before. He'd half expected that, but he also wouldn't have been surprised if she straight up blasted him with her powers. He chuckled at what her alter reaction would've been like.

That same smile fleeted away as Jack spotted a pair of glowing golden eyes near the main doors. Not nearly terrifying enough to be Pitch's, but maybe a NightMare of his making. As quietly as he could, Jack slipped out from Elsa's grasp, pulled on his pants and grabbed his staff. He made his way out to the front doors, his staff in front of him. Jack knew Pitch was planning an attack, but he didn't think it would be _this_ fast.

He saw the NightMare zip outside through the crack between the doors. Jack silently pulled one open and stepped outside. He was thankful it was a clear night, or else Elsa would've heard him for sure.

Jack frowned as the NightMare was nowhere to be seen. He took a few steps out into the snow, nearly reaching the top of the now-familiar ice stairs before he heard Pitch's voice.

_'__Hello, Jack,' _Pitch said, and the doors to the palace slammed shut with Pitch Black the Nightmare King now standing in front of them. Jack spun around, suddenly struck from seeing Pitch again. HIs vindictive grin was the same as when Jack was his prisoner- seeing this similarity made Jack nervous, since they were nowhere near Pitch's lair. Simply seeing the familiar posture that Pitch held was enough to make the Winter Spirit shiver.

Jack held his staff out in front of him, trying to hide his fear from the King of Shadows.

'There's no point trying to hide it, Jack,' Pitch said menacingly. Jack gritted his teeth in frustration.

'What do you want, Pitch?' He asked, still very much on guard. From behind the doors of the ice palace, Jack heard dull pounding and Elsa call his name. Pitch's malicious grin grew.

'You stay away from her,' Jack growled, but Pitch only laughed.

'Or what, Jack? Your bark is a lot worse than your _frostbite_.' Pitch mocked. Even though the Nightmare King had told Jack he was only angry, he was still straining to keep some affection from his voice.

'I heard you two talking, Jack, and I think you're on the right track when you say she's meant to be a Guardian, if not, a Winter Spirit.' Pitch said. By now Elsa had stopped pounding on the door, and Jack could tell she was listening to their conversation.

'Yeah, so what?' Jack said, 'What do you care if she becomes a Guardian?'

'What do _I care?'_ Pitch asked incredulously, 'Snow Queen here is my opportunity to get a Winter Spirit on my team, for real this time.' He said, glaring at Jack. Jack stepped forward, rearing his staff, but Pitch wasn't moving.

'Calm down, Jack, please- I'm not here to fight.' Pitch said, showing his empty hands.

'Then what _do_ you want?' Jack asked, becoming increasingly worried about Elsa's silence.

'I already told you, Jack, a Wint-'

'She'll never work for you!' Jack interrupted.

'Work for me? No Jack, her powers are much too unpredictable. All I need to do is…' Pitch laughed for a moment as if recalling a funny memory, then looked Jack straight in the eye.

_'… __Torture_ her until _you_ do as I say.'

That was the last straw- Jack leapt forward to blast Pitch with a frost bolt, but Pitch disappeared, his voice lingering in the air.

'Your feelings for her can't protect her Jack, in fact,_ they'll be the downfall of you both,'_

Jack ran to the doors, pounding on them as hard as he could.

'Elsa! Elsa!' Jack was heartbroken- he was sure he could've protected Elsa, but he'd failed. Eventually, he blasted the doors with a frost bolt and they flew open, revealing Elsa cornered by a NightMare. Jack blasted it without a send thought, but it dissipated before Jack hit it.

Instead, Jack hit Elsa, who never even saw it coming.

Elsa had secretly hoped Jack would take her flying someday. Jack hoped she'd be awake for it.

Holding Elsa's unconscious body, he flew them both as fast as the wind could carry them to the human settlement Jack had spotted some days before. There was a castle with green and brown banners- that's where Elsa's sister must rule from. Jack racked his brain- _What was her name again?! Ella? No, it began with an A. Anne? Anna!_

Jack landed on the path that lead from the town to the front gates of the palace. People stopped and gawked at the boy who could fly, and who was holding the body of their former Queen. Jack ran up to the gates, trying to get someone's attention.

Inside the castle, a serving woman entered the Queen's office in a hurry.

'Your Majesty-'

'I'm sorry, Gerda, but I'm very busy at the moment.' Queen Anna said, sorting through a pile of scrolls.

'Anna,' Said Gerda very seriously. Anna looked up.

'Yes?' She squeaked. Gerda only called her by her first name when she was in trouble.

'It's Elsa.'

'Hey!' Jack yelled to the gates, not caring about the crowd which had now formed around him.

'We need some help! Ann-' Jack was cut off as a young woman rushed out of the gates.

_'_That's_ Majesty,_ to you.' She said confidently. There was hushed silence and Jack figured she must be Queen Anna, Elsa's younger sister. Anna's sovereign façade dropped as she saw Elsa's condition.

'What happened?' She gasped, waving over multiple guards to carry Elsa inside. Jack was reluctant to let her go, but he succumbed to his emotions.

'I don't know… I just…' Jack sniffed.

'You just?' Anna implored. Before Jack could admit what he'd done, Queen Anna spoke again.

'Wait, _who are you?'_ She asked. Jack was reminded of the first time he was in North's office.

'I'm… I'm…' Jack fully noticed everyone was staring at him, 'You can all see me?' He asked, unbelieving. Only Anna didn't give him a strange look.

'Would you like to come inside and we can chat?' She asked, already walking back through the gates.

'I'm staying with Elsa.' Jack said, and rushed through after the guards.

'Calm down soldier boy, she'll be there too.' Anna muttered once he was out of earshot. She quickly waved to the crowd of Arendellians and went back inside after her sister and the frosty boy who saved her.

Jack hoped they could save Elsa. He'd never found out what happened to a human if they were directly hit with his powers. After the family doctor took a look at Elsa, he said Jack's powers definitely weren't like Elsa's. But also, Elsa wasn't an ordinary human- still, they'd just have to wait.

Jack just wanted to be alone with Elsa, but he could tell everyone was afraid of just that. Out of respect for worried family, Jack didn't protest when Anna entered Elsa's room and sat down next to Jack on the small couch in there, but it did remind him of Elsa's parents.

Jack was staring at Elsa with the strangest look in his eye- a mix of sadness, regret, guilt and something else. Anna waited for a moment for the boy to acknowledge her- she was a _Queen_ after all. She coughed awkwardly. Still nothing.

'So who are you?'

Jack stared at Elsa for a moment longer, then shook himself out of his trance. He turned to properly look at Anna. She had strawberry blonde hair, much unlike Elsa, though it did have a white streak in it. The girls had similar eyes, but Anna's matched her age.

'Oh, right,' He mumbled, 'you can see me.'

'I'll ask about that later.' Said Anna with narrowed eyes, 'But for now, how about we start with who you are?' Jack took a deep breath- he was right to be afraid of Anna; her steely gaze met his unsure one.

'I'm Jack Frost- the Winter Spirit…?' He said nervously. Anna's expression suddenly turned to the pure happiness of a child on Christmas Eve Jack had grown so used to seeing.

'I knew it!' She cried.

'You… You did?' Jack asked, totally puzzled.

'Well, as soon as my sist- Elsa, I mean, read about you when we were kids, she couldn't stop talking about you. In fact, I think she developed a bit of a cru-'

'You guessed who I was? That doesn't explain why everyone else could see me.' Jack interrogated.

'Hello? This is Scandinavia. Winter Spirits are practically gods- everyone knows _Jokul Frosti!'_ Anna exclaimed in the same language as Elsa's bird song.

'No wonder she ran off to be with _you.'_ Anna said. Her tone was light, but did Jack detect a hint of jealousy in her voice?

'Woah, woah, you and your little guards were the ones who kicked her out of here in the first place.' Jack realised he hadn't denied Anna's accusation of him and Elsa being _together._ Regardless, Jack's comment caught Anna's attention.

'What? Jack, Elsa left_ by herself.'_

Jack was puzzled again.

'But she said you had a huge accident, and you kicked he-'

'No, no, she probably said _"incident"_, small difference, but that was all worked out.' Jack saw Anna brush her streaked hair behind her ear.

'So how did she end up in the ice castle?' Jack asked. Anna's brow rose.

'The North Mountain? She's been up there this whole time? I should've guessed…' Anna mumbled. Jack cleared his throat to announce his question again.

'Oh,' Anna said, 'Elsa had a run in with the Guard, and she- I mean, _her powers_ injured a dozen soldiers.' Anna explained. Jack nodded, but said nothing- he knew there had to be something else. Anna sighed in defeat.

'She left a crummy note about how her nightmares were throwing her powers out of whack, and how she'd be back soon but needed to get away. She also left a letter of resignation, leaving Arendelle to me.' Anna said, 'So we didn't think that meant she'd be back _that_ soon.'

Jack frowned, something wasn't adding up- if only they knew more about Elsa's powers.

'We can take a look at the physician's library, if you want.' Anna offered. Jack had spoken his thoughts again. He took one last look at Elsa before accepting Anna's offer. They walked down hallways and stairs until they came to the grand doors of the Royal Library. No sooner was Anna tugging open the doors than a servant came running down the hall toward them.

'Your Majesty,' She panted, 'the Que- I mean, Elsa's been taken!'

The world stopped. Jack didn't hear Anna call after him, but using the power of the wind and his free running skills, Jack made it back to Elsa's room to see the last traces of black sand disperse. Elsa was, of course, nowhere to be seen. Once again, Jack had failed.

****Whaddid y'all think? Elsa's gone, Jack has no idea where, but he does know who took her- Pitch. Stay tuned, and reviews appreciated!****


	5. DAY 5 (So Close)

****So, this one is a little shorter, but I'll definitely make it up to you in Chapter 6! ****Please**** enjoy and review!**

**I don't own RoTG nor Frozen****

_DAY 5 _

Elsa wished she'd pressed Jack for more information on Pitch's lair. She knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she knew he was in no condition to defend her, and that she should've probably been prepared in case she was captured.  
>A nightmare had woken her up soon after Jack left the bed, and she ducked out of the room just in time to have her own front doors slam in her face. She knew it was this <em>Pitch<em> character, and she knew Jack would probably need help. Just as she was about to blast open the doors, a monster slips through the cracks and forced her to back off. _Curious, _she thought, _it's made of the same stuff I saw in my dream just now._

But, Elsa had no time for cognition. She blasted the dark, glimmering nightmare horse-thing again and again with her powers, but it kept reforming, its glowing gaze never leaving her face. She was backed up against the wall, then the doors flew open, and the last thing she remembered was Jack's voice.

Now, she was trapped in her own mind. She'd been through this before- when she first hurt Anna as kids, and then as teens. It was her mind's way of working through traumatic events, but she could usually leave. Now, as she navigated her memories, she felt as if her exit was blocked, _frozen_, almost.

Now Elsa was trapped in the night before she accidentally killed some of the Royal Guard. She'd dreamt of nothing except darkness that night, and this horribly terrifying voice echoed around her, telling her she wasn't in control and how she'd do anything for this mystery-speaker one day.

She relived that morning, waking up unrested, and real-time Elsa yelled at herself to stop what she was doing. To stop before the meeting with the Guard that would sent her spiralling out of control again. Alas, no matter what she tried to do, it always ended the same way.

_This_ part of the dream, Elsa had relived many times- in and out of dreams.

Then, as if her mental signal was being interrupted, her head was suddenly filled with the deep, hearty accent of a Russian man.

'Hello? This is her?' The voice inquired.

'This is who?' Elsa asked.

'The new Guardian Manny spoke of? He said you were in trouble.' The voice said. Elsa groaned.

'I'm _not_ a Guardian.' She implored, and perhaps if she was _awake_, she'd know if she was in trouble. The voice was silent.

'I had a Guardian say that to me once, and he turned out to be one of the best I've ever seen.' The voice said. Elsa was about to ask if he was talking about Jack, but reordered her priorities.

'Who are you? How did you get into my dream?' She asked.

'I am Nicholas St. North, but you pro-'

'Okej, you're North, I've been told a lot about you, but why are you here?'

'Who told you about me? Are you with J-'

'Jack Frost, yes, and I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think I should probably be awake right now, so unless it's incredibly importan-'

Elsa was torn from her dream by a coldness that surrounded her, and she opened her eyes to hostile darkness. She heard Jack's voice, but first, the voice from her dream returned for a moment.

'We finally meet, Snow Queen,' It said darkly. Yes, Elsa was _definitely _in trouble.

Jack had figured it out- Elsa's powers were controlled by her fear, and by having nightmares she lost some control over her powers. Also, Pitch didn't find Elsa's ice castle through Jack- Jack didn't even know exactly how he'd arrived at Elsa's castle in the first place. That night, Pitch must've latched onto a dream Elsa was having and made his way toward her.

Still, working this out didn't remove the guilt from Jack's chest.

Jack was sitting on Elsa's vacant bed, staring at his hands in his lap. Anna had gone to address the staff and people to be on the look out for Elsa, but they both knew it wouldn't help. Jack had told Anna all about him being a Guardian and Pitch needing Elsa to blackmail him. Anna had stayed strong and put on a brave face the whole time, which gained her Jack's respect.

Now though, Jack didn't know where to go, or what to do. He was sick with worry for Elsa. He knew Pitch had her in his lair, but the only entrance was destroyed by the Guardians when they rescued him a fortnight ago. Jack fell back onto Elsa's bed, losing himself in her scent only to be shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of his staff falling to the ground. Jack sighed and wearily leaned up to peer at his feet. His staff was lying on the ground, and Jack got to his feet to pick it up. He knelt down to grab it but as soon as he touched the rough wood, a wave of fear overcame him, forcing him to his hands and knees. This was certainly Pitch's power, and Jack turned his head to look under Elsa's bed. Sure enough, a pitch black hole led deep into the ground. Usually a Guardian wouldn't be happy about finding Pitch's lair, but Jack was overjoyed, and with that emotion the fear ebbed away. Jack stood up and with a gust of chilly air he sent the bed skidding to the door. Without a second thought, Jack jumped down the hole.

Pitch's lair was as terrifying as Jack remembered it. The black sandstone that made the twisting tunnels and gravity-defying stairs was enough to drive anyone insane, but not Jack- he had a Snow Queen to find.

Jack knew Pitch knew he was here, so he followed the path ahead of him, using his staff as a light. Soon he recognised a bend in the hallway. This was the start of the path from where Pitch had been keeping him, to Pitch's throne room. Jack turned to look at the cell where Pitch had kept him for three months. The bloodied shackle still lay on the floor.

Jack tried to swallow his fear and pushed on, into Pitch's throne room. It was just as Jack remembered it, except that Pitch's place was empty.

'Impressive, Jack,' Pitch's voice echoed around the Winter Spirit, 'that you found us this fast. Did you get your little Guardian friends to help you?'

'I didn't need any help Pitch- I could smell you from a mile away.' Jack taunted. He knew if he could stall for long enough to find exactly where Pitch's voice was coming from and get one good hit, he might be able to find Elsa.

'You came for her, Jack?' Pitch asked.

'I didn't come for you,' The Winter Spirit growled. Pitch's voice only echoed in the dark cavern- Jack couldn't locate him. Suddenly, a spotlight roared down on a place just ahead of Jack. There was Elsa- her dress in tatters and her hands heavily shackled to the floor. She was still passed out, Jack saw, and he was grateful- he didn't want her to see this.

'What's the catch, Pitch?' Jack said to the darkness while moving closer to Elsa.

'I think you already know, Jack.' Pitch materialised, standing over Elsa's body. Jack was about to jump forward, but Pitch held his hand over Elsa, giving Jack a knowing smile.

'Not so fast, Jack.' The Winter Spirit froze as still as Elsa. He didn't know Pitch's intention as The Nightmare King leaned over her, but he knew if he attacked, Pitch would probably do something bad. Pitch summoned shadows from nearby, and Jack became increasingly worried as they swarmed around Pitch and over Elsa. Jack saw her shudder for a moment, then gasp awake.

'My Jack, you did quite a number on her,' Pitch remarked, then leaned down close to Elsa's terrified face.

'We finally meet, Snow Queen,' He growled.

'Elsa?' Jack asked her, 'Are you okay?' Elsa looked at her hands, then at Jack, and began to speak when she saw Pitch's malicious grin and lost her words.

'Yes, I have that effect on most people.' Pitch said absentmindedly.

'So are you going to let her go now since you woke her up?' Jack asked only for Pitch to scoff.

'No Jack- what makes you think I would do that?' He said, while walking up to the Guardian. When they were facing each other, Pitch pretended to think.

'Now that I think about it, we've been in the situation before, haven't we, Jack? Except…' A bolt of shadows knocked Jack's staff from his hands.

'There we go, just like the first time.' Pitch purred. Fear flooded Jack's face, which only fed Pitch's growing power.

'Jack? What's he talking about?' Asked Elsa fearfully. Jack heard the chains rattle as she moved around.

'Oh?' Pitch said before Jack could speak, 'He didn't tell you? My, that'll certainly be a conversation topic over the dinner table, now won't it Jack?' Pitch said, his gaze never leaving Jack's face.

'Shut up,' Jack growled, but it was Pitch's turn to not listen.

'He didn't tell you how I easily stole him from his useless friends-'

_'__Pitch,'_

'And kept him in the darkness for-'

'Stop it!'

'How I bloodied his skin and broke his bones-'

'I said shut up!'

Pitch was now talking to Elsa, who looked increasingly terrified.

'And by the time I was through with him-'

'I swear-'

'He couldn't stand the light of day, and he deserted his friends because of the tortures I put him through.'

Both Guardian and the Nightmare King were silent. Elsa looked at Pitch with newfound fear, and looked at Jack with newfound sadness. Jack ached to go to Elsa, to tell her he got through it once he met her. But before he could, Pitch directed a wave of shadows toward Jack, and slammed him into the dark wall behind. Jack could feel nearby NightMares begin to descend upon him. As soon as Pitch's back was turned, though, Elsa grabbed Jack's staff off the ground and pointed it at Pitch. 'It's a good thing I have no friends left to desert, then.' She said, and before Jack could cover his eyes, a huge, bright, uncontrolled burst of winter magic shot out of Jack's staff. The NightMares shied away from the light and Jack, while Pitch was thrown back. Jack took the opportunity (as soon as the spots cleared from his vision) to run to Elsa. They exchanged grateful looks as Jack grabbed his staff and _carefully_ aimed it at Elsa's shackles. He was going to get both of them out of there.

No sooner had he blasted off one that Pitch was back on his feet, and sent NightMares Jack's way. Jack moved away from Elsa to fight them off, but they kept coming from all sides. Jack heard a small scream from Elsa, and spun around to see Pitch with his hand wrapped around her throat, picking her up off the ground. Elsa's legs flailed weakly.

In a burst of anger, Jack released a huge frost bolt which took out all of the NightMares, and sent snow all around the room. When it cleared, Jack was in disbelief to see no Pitch nor Elsa, just a residual swirl of shadows.

_'__Don't worry Jack, we'll have so much fun,' _Pitch's voice faded out as Jack fell to his knees.

So close.

****The feels, right? Chapter 6 gets a ****little**** more heated than this, so keep an eye out! Reviews are incredibly appreciated; I want ****to**** hear what you guys think and would like for future stories/chapters... Caio and thanks!****


	6. DAY 6 (The Truth Comes Out, Part I)

****Hi there, and welcome to Day 6! Upon writing this, I'm splitting in half because it's kind of long, but it's long because this is pretty much the beginning of the end, or at least the end of the beginning. Enough rambling, but I've got to say my sadistic side ****_really_**** enjoyed writing this. ****_So:_**

**Triggers Warning!:**** mentioned and implied rape, assault and general violence.**

**Enjoy, my little Fearlings.**

**I don't own RoTG or Frozen****

_DAY 6 _

Jack had no time to grieve about his defeat. _Where would Pitch have taken her outside of the lair? _He asked himself as he climbed out of the entrance to Pitch's dimension and back into Elsa's room. It had taken him all night, and when he emerged, the sun was already in the sky.

He knew Pitch had a fetish for totally embarrassing his enemies, so she would be somewhere Jack would only think of after… After the damage had been done. Jack knew Pitch would want to hurt and embarrass him, so he scanned his mind for places Pitch could use against him. Obviously not any of the other Guardians' bases, and Jack would've felt Pitch's presence if he was still in the castle. There was only one other place Pitch knew was close to Jack's heart.

_'__My lake,'_ Jack gasped. The Winter Spirit raced out of the Arendellian Royal castle and into the town.

There was no way Jack could make it all the way to Burgess in time, but maybe someone faster than him could, or at least pass on the message.

Jack floated onto the roof of one of the Scandinavian homes, his body totally still and his eyes like a hawk. He examined every part of the town carefully but quickly.

_Come on, Baby Tooth, where are you when I need you?_ A familiar buzz caught Jack off guard. He spun around to see a tooth fairy hovering behind him, looking very ignorant and sweet.

'Baby Tooth!' Jack shouted in glee, he would've hugged her if he wouldn't have crushed her.

'I need you to tell the Guardians to go to Burgess and see if a friend of mine, or Pitch, is there, okay?'

The fairy did its little tweet/buzz thing back at Jack as a response.

'What do you mean they're already there?' Jack asked- only he knew about Elsa. She replied.

'They thought of it alrea- what do you mean?' Jack was dumbfounded, surely this wasn't true- it couldn't be. Nevertheless, Baby Tooth told how North had told the other Guardians (who were all still buzzing from the announcement of a new Guardian, from Manny, of course) that this new Guardian was with Jack. They all figured Jack would've gone to his lake to recover from his time with Pitch, so they went there as well.

'Go on!' Jack entreated. The fairy told Jack the Guardians hadn't seen nor found anything. The last trace of Pitch's magic was long gone from whenever the Nightmare King had been in Burgess last.

Jack was crushed. His last chance to find Elsa and save her from an enemy with which she had no quarrel. Jack turned back to the fairy, whose eyes were now wide with concern at his sorrow.

'Well, there's only one place left for me to go…'

As soon as Jack began his descent from the air to Elsa's ice castle, he gasped in shock. He cautiously treaded through the doors which were still blown off their hinges. The Winter Spirit lost his breath when he saw the state of the interior. One of the entire staircases had collapsed into rubble, and the chandelier had fallen on the water fountain, reducing both of them to snow and bits of ice. Jack sped into the kitchen, which was equally ruined, and tore open the furthest cupboard. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the now-not-so-little, black bird still there. The Winter Guardian gently shut the cupboard and raced back into the main room.

_Where could she be, where could she be? _He repeated to himself over and over. The last time he found the entrance to Pitch's lair, it had been where Elsa had last experienced a huge amount of fear. Pitch's lair had been under Arendelle, where Elsa was living.

_Think, Jack, think!_

She'd had nightmares… The entrance was under a bed… It's where she was living…

Suddenly it struck him.

_Took you long enough, you frosty moron. _

_Thanks brain._

He sprinted into Elsa's room. The door and window were broken, and her tiara lay on the floor, but that wasn't what Jack was looking for. He dropped to his hands and knees to look under her bed. Except for the fact that her bed was pretty much a block of ice. There was no dark undercarriage for an entrance to Pitch's lair to even be in.

Again, just as Jack was building hope, Pitch either directly or indirectly crushed every spark of it.

Jack walked up the remaining staircase to the second floor. He took a second to look at his reflection in the now-cracked mirror. He stepped forward and lay a cold hand against his reflection. He looked terrified- did he really care this much for Elsa?

Yes, he did.

A beam of light struck Jack's eye, distracting him. As Jack looked up, he saw the Moon blinking at him through one of the many holes in the ceiling. He smiled as he felt Manny's presence wash over him.

_Please, Manny, where is she?_

Jack's gaze wafted to the summit of the mountain that towered above him. The Moon's light faded away, but Jack was suitably distracted. He squinted. There, up on the peak was the tiniest glimmer of blue and a blot of black. The sun was just about to begin going down, and glints of coloured light reflected off the blue object as if it was… Moving. As if _she_ was moving!

How could he have been right and still so wrong?! Pitch _was_ keeping her right in front of his nose- or, more like, on top of his nose.

_Thank you, Manny, thank you so much!_

It was evident The Man in the Moon wanted Jack to save Elsa just as much as Jack did. Perhaps she _was_ going to end up a Guardian, after all. Jack just hoped it wouldn't happen how it had happened to him.

The Winter Guardian launched himself up and out of the ruined castle, in the direction of his Snow Queen.

Pitch wished he could just tell her he wasn't going to kill her (yet, at least), and she'd shut up. But no, he couldn't give his plan away to the enemy, and her knowing the plan would probably just make her protest more. Even _gagged_ the human was an annoyance, but Pitch didn't let her know that. The Nightmare King and the Snow Queen were atop the North Mountain, Elsa didn't know exactly why, but Pitch was waiting for Jack. Despite his taunting, he knew Jack was a smart boy and would figure it out, one way or another. Elsa cursed at him again through the gag, and Pitch didn't hesitate to stop his pacing to whirl around and slap her in the face. Pitch grinned. _That _shut her up.

Once he'd shadow-traveled himself and the human out of his compromised lair, she passed out again. One, because she was probably unprepared for the shift in matter, and two, Pitch did choke her out. He took the opportunity to chain her up again, and re-assemble his NightMares. They were situated on a plateau near the top of the mountain, with a clear view of the pathetic human settlement; Elsa's ice castle, which Pitch inwardly considered beautiful, but had no idea why it was crumbling; and anyone who would try to come their way. Pitch sent some NightMares out to check on Jack's progress, then turned to the irritating human.

'Elsa, right?' He asked her. She looked back indignantly.

'Oh, of course.' He chided, and yanked the gag out of her mouth so it hung like a necklace.

_'__Jag kommer att frysa ditt jävla blod,' _ She cursed, but Pitch was not amused.

'Charming,' He satirised, hooking the gag back into her mouth, 'You two were made for each other.'

He'd hoped for some terrified speech, maybe a little begging, but now he was just bored. Which gave him a very _Jack Frost _idea- he would make his own fun.

'You know,' He said, turning to face her with a small but cruel smile, 'Jack was just like you when I captured him.'  
>Elsa's eyes lost some fire. Pitch knew this was what scared her most- what her <em>"Guardian"<em> was too afraid to even speak of- what exactly Pitch had done to him.

'But, as you may know, I _embody_ fear, so it didn't take very long to break him- less time than I expected, actually.' Pitch threw in the insult just to jar her nerves more. Also, it was funny.

'I tortured your little boyfriend in ways you can't even begin to imagine.' He derided. But still, the human silently challenged him. Pitch knew this was his cue to go _all out. _He began to casually pace before her.

'The best part probably wasn't seeing him in so much pain, and it wasn't seeing him beg for mercy. It wasn't touching the wounds I'd given him. It wasn't starving him and feeling his fragile body. It wasn't hearing him cry and sob. And even though it would've come in _close_ to the best part, it wasn't raping him, either.' Pitch chuckled at the memory, and he saw fear and realisation begin to seep into Elsa's eyes.

'It wouldn't have been feeling his blood run freely through my fingers, and it wasn't the taste of it as I licked it from his body. It wasn't seeing him struggle as I strangled half the life out of him. It wasn't kissing his bruised face. It wasn't hearing his cries of pain, as delicious as they were. It wasn't tearing off his clothes and seeing him too weak to even try and put them back on. It wasn't even chaining him to the floor like the property _I owned.'_

The human's face almost made Pitch want to laugh out loud, and nonetheless he began to smile victoriously.

'It wasn't the sound of his bones breaking. It wasn't seeing his mind and soul _disintegrate _as I left him in solitary confinement.' Pitch growled with glee.

'And even though it was what caressed me to sleep every night, it wasn't the sound of his shackles across the bloodied floor.'

Elsa wasn't hiding her terror, even if she could've. She was suddenly reminded of her own restraints.

'No, Elsa,' Pitch said, biting back a maniacal grin, 'the best part?'

He knelt down and held her face, forcing her to look into his deranged eyes.

'_The best part,' _Pitch paused for effect, 'was seeing him _enjoy it_.' He finished, and let the full force of his infernal power affect his next words.

'And the best part about _me_ having _you_ won't be all of that,' Pitch said, reaching a hand down between Elsa's legs, 'no matter what will be different this time,,,' He growled.

'It'll be seeing you enjoy it too. Showing you how weak you are in the face of fear.' He told her. Pitch could tell the human was holding her breath as he brushed a finger over her exposed teeth- probably to keep from crying. It was what little kids did all the time when they saw him, and it only amused the King of Shadows more. He openly laughed,

'Yes, we're going to have _so much fun.' _He caressed her thigh. She really was lovely- Pitch would enjoy breaking her. He wouldn't be gentle like he was with Jack- this witch had taken his Winter Spirit from him, and he would get his revenge.

Elsa bit his finger and Pitch yanked his hand back.

He would get his revenge, starting now. Pitch stood up and raised his hand to strike her, but she was looking elsewhere, and in her eyes… Was that _hope?!_

'Don't touch her!' The voice of Jack Frost reached Pitch's ear just in time for him to dodge a blast of Winter magic.

'Jack, it's about time.'

****Hope you guys enjoyed that. Except the slight cliffhanger and all *maniacal laugh*. If you want the next chapter, I'm going to need two reviews for this one pweeze!****


	7. DAY 6 (The Truth Comes Out, Part II)

****So, this is the last fight (for now...). This is the end of Day 6, but it's definitely not the end of the story! Also, I couldn't figure out how to do proper paragraph breaks, if anyone could help me?**

**Enjoy, my Fearlings****

_DAY 6 _

Where Pitch Black once filled Jack with pleasure, the amount of rage summoned in him because of Pitch about to hit Elsa was astounding.

'Don't touch her!' He screamed and blasted Pitch. Of course, Pitch dodged it and turned around to meet Jack as the Winter Spirit landed on the ice.

'Jack,' He mused, 'it's about time.'

'Elsa, are you okay?' Jack called, not listening. Elsa didn't reply. He had no time for formalities, but was struck when he saw his Snow Queen's broken expression. Her hands were chained together, and then to the ice. She was gagged, and had tears streaming down her reddened face. She couldn't meet Jack's gaze. Jack's breath came out ragged.

'What have you done to her?' He growled. Pitch pretended to only now notice Elsa.

'Oh, her? Your friend and I were just having a little chat,' He chuckled, 'but we both know how that song and dance goes.'

Every word Pitch said made Jack angrier. His tone, as if he was saying, _Eh, these things happen all the time. _Jack blasted Pitch, who returned with a barrage of dark spikes. Jack took cover under a nearby overhang of ice.

'Elsa!' He called, 'I need you to come back to me!'

Jack's cover began to fall under the force of Pitch's assault. Jack soared into the air and threw bolt after bolt at Pitch, who laughed with malice.

'She's gone, Jack, it's just you and me!' Pitch called back.

'Please, Elsa!'

Elsa began to respond, and Jack's hope grew. Even if he was taken by Pitch again, he would be happy if Elsa got away in time. Jack narrowly dodged Pitch's nightmare sand as it flew through the air at him in the form of a volley of arrows.

'Jack!' Elsa gasped. It still broke her heart to see him, but her hope grew as she saw him fighting back.

'Elsa! Run!' Jack yelled as he and Pitch exchanged attacks. Elsa looked down at her cuffed hands. She was about to say she couldn't when another thought struck her. _What would Jack do? _

Jack was about to shout at Elsa again when one of Pitch's hits struck him right in the shoulder. Elsa's hope was crushed as she saw Jack disappear over the edge of the plateau.

'No…' She gasped, which caught Pitch's attention.

'Jack!' She screamed.

'Oh, shut up,' Pitch wrapped his hand around Elsa's neck and lifted her off her feet. She thrashed about until she saw spots. She knew Jack wasn't dead- probably just knocked out. But even if she was taken by Pitch, she would be happy that Jack got away in return.

She felt a gust of mountain air and was dropped to the ground. She gasped and caught her breathe to see Pitch purposefully stride over to Jack, who was heaving himself over the ledge. Pitch kicked Jack's staff away and wrapped his hand around Jack's neck.

'I swear, Jack, when this is over and you're chained up in my dungeon again, you're going to wish I'd killed you today.'

_'__Elsa,' _Jack croaked. He knew Pitch wasn't going to simply let him go- if Pitch knocked him out, that was the end- Pitch would take Elsa far away and he'd be blackmailed into doing horrible things, and Elsa would probably be tortured anyway. Jack clawed at Pitch's vice-like grip.

'In the… Heart…' He gasped, 'Kill… h-' Pitch squeezed tighter, Jack was running out of time.

'You can't _kill_ fear, Jack!' She yelled. Jack's face was turning purple.

'T-tr-' He wasn't kicking anymore.

'But Jack, what if I hit you?' She was terrified of directing her powers at Jack, especially if it was to deliver a killing blow. She didn't even know if it would work.

'Then… We'll be even…' Jack choked. That was it- he was out of air, Elsa knew.

She lifted her hands at Pitch's back, aimed, and blasted him with two shots of incredibly raw Winter magic.

Pitch heard her chains rattle, and just as she blasted him, he turned around. Elsa still would've hit him in the heart if not for Pitch's defence- Jack's body. The first shot hit Jack, but it shocked Pitch enough to drop Jack, and for the second blast to hit him in the eyes. He stumbled back with a cry of fear, and Elsa met his eyes, only for her to smile as he toppled over the edge of the plateau.

Silence. That was the first thing Elsa noticed.

She'd been screaming, then Pitch had been talking, then the boys had been fighting, then Jack had been choking, but now, Elsa was silent as she stared at Jack's unmoving body. She couldn't speak. She'd just done what she'd had nightmares about for the past few weeks. She'd just hit, and killed, Jack. Jack Frost himself. _Her_ Jack.

Elsa didn't feel tears pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't move- she only stared at Jack as he lay in front of her, with his back turned. In any other occasion, she would've thought Jack was sleeping.

After what felt like an eternity, Elsa tried to get up and go to him. The chains let her stand, but not move forward. She pulled and swore and yelled and screamed, but her bonds wouldn't let her go. She wouldn't have been able to summon another blast even if she tried. She'd probably never use her powers again.

_'__No!' _She screamed, feeling as if her own heart had just frozen over. Elsa fell to her knees.

She cried that same word, over and over, until it was nothing but a whisper in the wind. She couldn't bring herself to look at Jack anymore. She curled up into a ball, and forced herself to sleep.

By the time the Guardians picked them up, Elsa had already broken her promise. Her powers were churning up one of the worst blizzards in history. Back in Arendelle, Anna groaned.

Elsa didn't see, but Bunny navigated his way down the side of the slope to get Jack's staff, but along with the crook he found a strange dusting of nightmare sand across the ice. No signs of Pitch.

Elsa was lying on her side, staring at Jack with unfeeling eyes when a huge Russian man picked her up and carried her over to a sleigh. Elsa shivered under his grasp, but nobody said anything as Jack was loaded in the sleigh also. Elsa sat in the front under the arm of the Russian man so she wouldn't have to look at Jack. She felt nothing as the sleigh started to fly, nor when they teleported. The same man carried Elsa into a disturbingly warm room and lay her down on a bed. It was only when he left that Elsa began to cry again. She didn't know when she would stop, but she couldn't get the image of Jack out of her mind.

She only opened her eyes again as an orange light filled the room. Sunset. She looked out the window and gazed into the burning light. It was the same sunset she'd witnessed for her entire life, but that evening it seemed different. She'd never be able to tell what exactly was different, but she knew it was different because Jack wasn't sharing it with her.

It was pretty much dark when Elsa couldn't stand the feel of the bed anymore. It was too soft, too accommodating. Also, it smelled like Jack. She hooked her legs over the side and began to weep again. Jack should be in this bed, not her. It was her fault.

She heaved herself onto her feet and swayed for a moment. Her cold fingers brushed the grazes on her wrists, and she winced at the memory. Jack didn't deserve to die in so much pain.

She pulled the blanket off Jack's bed and wrapped it around her. She stumbled out into the corridor, and almost jumped out of her skin as a huge hairy monster appeared from around the corner. It was honestly more scared of her. Elsa's hair was a mess, her face was gaunt, her wrists were badly wounded, and her throat was bruised.

Much to Elsa's surprise, the yeti approached her carefully and proceeded to assist her going down the stairs. She probably would've broken her neck if she hadn't had help getting to the Guardians meeting table. The yeti left her there as that familiar Russian man helped her into a seat. They introduced themselves.

The Tooth Fairy was younger than Elsa had imagined, and the Bunny was most certainly more like kangaroo, and Elsa could tell at his best times, North could be scary. Nonetheless, they all looked at her with gentle and sad eyes as they softly asked her to explain what happened. She told how Jack had appeared at her ice castle- she then explained how she had powers much like Jack's (but less controllable), which raised a few eyebrows- and she believed in him. They got to know each other, but while trying to fix his broken ribs, Pitch found them and Jack knew he was going to attack. Pitch lured Jack outside that night, but as Jack tried to stop Pitch from kidnapping her, he accidentally hit her with his powers. Elsa stopped.

'Then I think he took me to Arendelle.' She considered, then explained to the confused Guardians.

'A human settlement where my sister is Queen.' She said, then turned to North.

'While we were there, Pitch abducted me and the next time I woke up, Jack and I were in his lair.'

'Where we shared dream,' North mused.

'Yes. Jack and Pitch faced off, but Pitch escaped with me to the North Mountain- the icy mountain were you found me and…' Elsa's voice hitched, _'Us.' _

'I woke up the next- _this_ morning up there, and Pitch had me totally defenceless.' The Guardians saw fear begin to bleed into Elsa's eyes.

'He told-' Tears began to flow, and Tooth buzzed around to comfort her, 'Did…'

Elsa met the Guardians' eyes.

'Did you know Pitch raped Jack?'

Where the Guardians had been silent respectfully for Elsa's story, now they were in shocked silence. North took a deep breath, obviously angry. Bunny simply stood up and left. Tooth stopped hovering and leaned on the table, tears flowing from her eyes.

'Of course…' Elsa heard Tooth whisper. After a minute, Elsa began again.

'And even though he'd been beaten by Pitch twice now,' She giggled, 'it made me so unbelievably happy when I saw Jack fly up onto the mountain.' Elsa smiled at the memory, which brought small smiles to the other Guardians' faces as well.

'The kid's not one to give up,' Bunny said from the doorway. Elsa gave him a small smile in agreement.

'So, he and Jack fought, but Pitch started to str… St-' She choked on the word, just like Jack did in Elsa's memory.

'He told me to hit Pitch with my powers, and I did, but…' She started to cry into her hands.

'But you hit him, instead.' Tooth finished. Elsa took a deep breath.

'He dropped Jack and I hit him in the eyes, and he fell over the edge. Then… Jack, he…' Elsa sighed in sorrowful defeat.

'Then you found us.'

The Guardians were once again silent. Elsa couldn't bare it. She stood up and walked over to the window, laying a cold hand on its cool surface. She took a ragged breath.

'Wh… Where is he?' She whispered. She expected North to answer, but would later find out what happened with Jack hurt North the most- Jack was like a son to him. It was stoic Bunny who answered.

'We buried Jack i-'

The cry that escaped from Elsa's lips caught them so off guard, Elsa fell to the ground before anyone could catch her. It was one of pure anguish, heartbreak and suffering.

Tooth propped her back into her seat.

'Take me to him.' Elsa said after a minute. North began to protest, but Elsa's look convinced him otherwise. They set off in the sleigh.

****So, this is the beginning of the death of Jack Frost... Or is it? **

**Uh, yes. Yes it is. Bunny said the Guardians buried him. **

**Oh. Alrighty then!**

**Please review and I'd love to know what you guys are thinking so far!****


	8. DAY 7 (Tough Love)

****Wow, last chapter. I just wanted to thank those of you who have made it this far! Especially Feyfa14Frost and Bramblerose14 for being awesome. **

**Enjoy, Fearlings.****

* * *

><p><em>DAY 7<em>

Nothing could prepare Elsa for Jack's grave.

'Unmarked?' She whispered. North began to explain something about the laws of when a nature spirit dies, something like that, but Elsa wasn't listening. She stumbled forward onto the frozen lake near Burgess, America. Her feet were bare, but she didn't care. She reached the middle, and fell to her hands and knees. Tooth was talking now, but Elsa had no idea what she was saying. Everything was silent as Elsa watched her tears drop onto the frozen surface. For a moment, she thought she saw Jack's reflection in her own, except that he looked perfectly healthy. Elsa didn't know if this made her happy or sad, but she knew she was crying. The reflection became clearer and clearer, as if…

Elsa brought her fist down onto the ice, and using a bit of her powers, she shattered the surface of the lake. Elsa dropped into the water, and with straining hands, she reached into the darkness.

And brought out one Jack Frost.

He took a huge gulp of air, and before he could render who was before him, Elsa kissed him more passionately than she ever had before.

_'__You're alive,' _She whispered.

'And you're drowning me,' Jack replied before giving one his beautiful laughs. Tooth and North pulled them out, and Bunny tossed Jack his staff, which he'd brought along. Elsa's eyes didn't leave Jack's face.

'How is this possible?' She asked him.

'Did I not just explain the laws of nature spirit death?' North groaned. Jack used his powers to dry himself and Elsa off.

'Yeah, what happened?' He asked. Elsa giggled at a sound she thought she'd never hear again.

'It's been a century, mate, you should know this by now,' Bunny chided.

'When nature spirit dies, or gets seriously hurt, in Jack's case, they need to regenerate in their element. Bringing Jack here was best we could do.' North explained. Elsa couldn't speak, but this time it was out of happiness.

'Elsa?' Jack turned to her tenderly.

'Yes, Jack?'

'Remind me not to get on your bad side,' They both laughed, 'like, _ever,'_

Elsa was euphoric.

'Also, I love you so much right now.' He said, and pulled her into a kiss, which she happily returned.

* * *

><p>Back at the North Pole, Elsa couldn't get over the fact that Jack was alive! But also, that he'd never die.<p>

After a quick… _Intermission _in Jack's room, North called all of them to the globe room under the pretence of Guardian business.

'What's up, North?' Jack asked. He was still a little unsteady on his feet, but he and Elsa had showered and redressed, and they both looked much better.

'We still have matter to attend of new Guardian,' He said. Jack couldn't believe how his English was still so bad after how many centuries. Everyone looked at Elsa, who shook her head profusely.

'I'm _not_ a Guardian- I don't inspire anything in kids except free highlights,' She protested. Jack turned around to try and convince her of how he thought exactly the same thing, but North hushed them. The two Winter spirits turned around to see North, Tooth and Bunny fixated on an open panel in the ceiling. Elsa saw Jack become almost hypnotised as well when he saw the Moon peeking in on their meeting.

'Jack? Hello?' Elsa asked. After a few moments, the Guardians turned around.

'Huh, well, how about that, _da?_' North exclaimed.

'What?' Elsa asked, if the Moon had told them she was a Guardian, she didn't know how she could convince them otherwise.

'Elsa's not the new Guardian,' Bunny mumbled. Elsa turned to Jack, who returned her wide-eyed look.

'He's right, it's not you.' He whispered. Elsa didn't know how to respond. She was happy, because she knew she would've been a lousy Guardian, but she was sad because now she couldn't be with Jack forever. She aimed for a neutral comment.

'So you have a new Guardian out there, somewhere?' She asked, nodding to the globe which North strode over to.

'No, I think if there was new Guardian, we would know.' He said, examining the lights.

'We found you two by seeing a huge pulse in Winter magic, here.' Bunny showed them on the globe, 'But if there was a new Guardian, we'd be able to see some energy spikes.' He explained.

'But what about Manny's announcement of a new Guardian, then?' Jack asked. Elsa could tell he was a little disappointed.

'You know Manny's sense of time, a new Guardian could be centuries away,' Tooth concluded, flitting around the room.

So that was it. Elsa and Jack escape with their lives, Pitch is defeated for now, and the Guardians will be getting a new recruit, they just don't know when because they were told by the senile Moon spirit.

'Jack, can we go back to my place? This has all been a lot…' She trailed off, but Jack knew exactly what she was saying.

'Sure,' He said with a smile. Before the other Guardians could protest, Jack whisked himself and Elsa out of the one of the windows, and they flew off, together.

'What happened?' Jack asked. He thought Elsa's castle had been ransacked by NightMares, but when they returned, only parts of the foundations were left.

'Everything I make is tuned in to my emotions- I though you were dead and this thing just crumbled.' She explained. Elsa didn't care about the castle, though.

'The bird,' She cried, and hugged Jack.

'The bird,' He agreed, but sounded happy. Elsa looked up to follow his line of sight, and saw a black bird circling above the wreckage. It called out to them, then came in to land on Jack's staff like a perch. Elsa stroked it and felt its beautiful feathers, where Jack warned it not to poo on his staff.

'Alright, bird's done, what about your castle?' Jack asked. Elsa scoffed.

'I did that in like thirty seconds,' She remarked, and Jack silently dared her. Elsa returned his mischievous glare and stamped her bare foot into the snow. In under a minute she'd created an exact replica of the first ice castle. All Jack could do was watch. The way she moved, the way her eyes lit up when she created something out of ice. She and North would have a field day in the workshop. When she was done, she turned around to him, panting slightly.

'What do you think?' She asked.

'I think you're amazing.' He remarked, and kissed her deeply. When they pulled back, Elsa couldn't hide her grin.

'I thought you were scared to use your powers around me?' Jack asked.

'That was before I found out you're _immortal.'_ She poked him in the chest playfully. He laughed.

'Just about, but I do have one weakness…' He tempted her. Elsa gave him a questioning look.

'You.' He kissed her again. Elsa laughed and pulled him into one of the rooms, which was completely bare. Jack held Elsa and they both fell onto the floor, with Elsa on top of her Winter Spirit. They laughed some more as they kissed, but after a while Elsa's face fell.

'You _are _going to live forever…' Elsa said. Jack had thought a lot about what she was about to say next.

'And I'm not.' She looked at Jack with newfound realisation.

'Don't worry about that,' He crooned, 'we have each other for now,' He pulled her in for another kiss, but she pulled away.

'Yes, Jack, _for now,' _She said, standing up, 'what about when I die? What about when I'm old, and you're still you?' She implored. Jack didn't have a response to that, he simply stood up as well.

'Jack, I love you, and you'll always be in my heart. But you're a Guardian, and no matter how many powers I have, I'm still human.'

Jack was about to tell her she was wrong, that she was more than that, but she stopped him.

'It's okay that we tried, and it's great that it worked, but it wasn't meant to be forever.' She said gently, 'You think you belong with me, but you belong with them.'

They looked into each other's eyes.

'Are you telling me to leave?' Jack's voice broke as he whispered the six heart wrenching words, and that in turn broke Elsa's heart. She couldn't respond, but they simply kissed one more time before Jack strode out the doors, and flew off.

For the millionth time that day, Elsa sat down and cried.

Then she packed her bags for Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Jack flew through the air, trying to lose that stupid bird. It was reminding him of Elsa, no matter how far he tried to get. He made it all the way back to the North Pole, and the bird was still in tow. It flew in his window after him, and Jack would feel too guilty if he didn't let it rest on its new favourite perch. He was about to tell the bird to go home, when he realised he and Elsa didn't even name it. Jack scanned his brain for suitable names, when something Anna said came to mind.<p>

_'__Jokul,'_ He said. The bird gave him a questioning look.

_Well, there's no getting rid of him now, _Jack's brain told him. Jack stroked Jokul's wings, and smiled when he thought of Elsa. She was right, he was a Guardian, and she didn't want him to go through the hurt of Jack losing her, especially when she knew just how much it hurt to lose him.

Jack called out to North that he'd be back later, and set off wherever the wind wanted to carry him, with the bird diligently following.

Elsa was right. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>**Wow. What. A. Crappy. Ending.<strong>

**Hey!**

**It's true! **

**But, never fear, for the crazy lady in the corner is writing an alternate ending!**

**Really?! Will it have rape and violence and all the good stuff?**

**Tenfold.**

**Well don't get my hopes up ****_too_**** much.**

**You decide then, a taster will be posted as a super-awesome-amazing ****_ninth _****chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, you finished my story. Well done and thank you! I'd love to hear some finishing reviews, and for all you stingy bastards out there who can't be bothered, please know it means <strong>**_soooo_**** much to be and lets me know that you folks care!**

**Thanks again, and please, if you dislike bubblegum endings like myself, stick around for the taster of "Haven't Decided A Name For This Story Yet, But This'll Do"**

**Ser du nedan.****


	9. Alternate Ending Teaser!

****Hi there, you must be here to see a taste of the darker ending I have in store for Jack and Elsa, who end up getting captured Pitch. **

**This story/alternate ending will contain rape, yaoi (malexmale), torture, coarse language and generally mature themes. **

**Enjoy.****

* * *

><p>[Extract from Chap 6]<p>

* * *

><p>Pitch felt Jack's entire arm shift and pop sickeningly. Jack screamed before the Nightmare King realised what happened.<p>

Pitch hated not being in control, and only liked hurting Jack if he meant it.

'You're a monster,' Jack gasped after a second, his vision fuzzy from the pain.

At that moment, that was _not_ what Pitch wanted to hear.

The Nightmare King climbed off of Jack. He walked around in front of Jack to the chest at the foot of the bed. He flung open the top and grabbed Jack by the hair, dragging him off the bed and letting him fall into the chest with a scream of pain. Pitch kicked any of Jack's remaining limbs into the chest, and ignoring Jack's strangled sobs and cries, he slammed the lid shut, sitting on the top. Pitch unwound while listening to Jack cry and scream and thought of where the human, Elsa, was, and what kind of trouble she was causing.

* * *

><p>I hope you're sufficiently excited... Nonetheless, please review and tell me what kinds of torture you'd like to see inflicted on our favourite Winter Spirits, because I'm cruel like that :P<p> 


End file.
